1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices including a removable battery and, more particularly, to an electronic device including an ejection mechanism to eject a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a housing defining a battery cavity to receive a battery. When removing the battery from the housing, a back cover has to be detached from the housing. After repeated use from normal removal and replacement of the battery, the connection between the back cover and the housing tends to become loose.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device including a battery ejection mechanism to overcome the shortcoming described above.